starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Marauder
|gun1name=Punisher grenades |gun1strength=10 (+10 vs armored) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.5 |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd=+1/+1 vs armored |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=150 |makescore=75 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The marauder is a terran infantry unit in StarCraft II. It replaces the firebat from earlier development builds.Karune. 2008-01-25. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. Overview The marauder arose from a post- study by the Dominion Armed Forces showing a greater need of combat units better able to defeat zerg carapaces. To meet this requirement, the marauder suit was developed from the firebat's CMC-660 and equipped with two K12 "Punisher" grenade launchers on each arm.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2010-07-24. Marauder. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-25. Game Unit The marauder is equipped with dual grenade launchers that are effective against armored targets and slow the speed of enemy units except massive units. Slowed units are briefly covered in purple light.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2008-12-19. Battle Report (1). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-12-19. The marauder can only slow one opponent at a time.Hammy. 2009-04-04. ESL Finals Paris StarCraft II Gameplay Impressions. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. The marauder is considered an early support unit, designed to pick off early game units. It is useful for slowing down fast melee units. Marauders are better off facing mixed (light/armored) enemy forces, but are especially useful against the armored roach.Reapers are actually one of the best units against any light units in the game. They kill Zerglings, workers, and even Zealots pretty well with a little maneuvering. Their mines also decimate stationary defenses, as well as tech buildings. They are no doubt one of the best raiders in the game right now. Marauders on the other hand are probably better mixed, unless you are going up against an all armored ground force. Marauders work well against both Protoss and Zerg. Early game, as mentioned above, they are great for slowing Zealots while Marines do the damage. Against Zerg, they are better suited against those pesky armored Roaches with the fast regen. Karune. 2008-10-21. Reapers and Marauders. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-21. They are also powerful against stalkers, immortals and, to a lesser extent, siege tanks and thors.Karune, Dustin Browder and Samwise Didier. 2008-11-18. BlizzCast Episode 6. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-11-18. Marauders can destroy buildings very quickly. The marauder is vulnerable to zealotsDustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2008-12-19. Battle Report (1). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-12-19., s, and zerglings. As a general rule, a player battling zerg should build fewer marauders than usual, while against the protoss, marauders are effective, though work well with medivac dropships as a "commando force" when battling the former.2009-06-29, Jonathan Ross, Destructoid interview: StarCraft II's Dustin Browder. Destructoid. Accessed on 2009-07-29 Marauders take up double space in a bunker.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2008-12-19. Battle Report (2) around the 13:30 mark. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-04-16. Abilities Upgrades Wings of Liberty Upgrades Development The marauder was originally equipped with dual concussion-grenade launchers which reduce a biological unit's speed immediately by a set percentage. A charging zealot would still move quickly after being struck by a grenade.Karune. 2008-05-07. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 37. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-07. Beta Development Prior to StarCraft II beta patch #8, Concussion Grenades was an automatic upgrade. It is now a researched ability.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 25, 2010 Known Marauders *Rory Swann Trivia The name "marauder" is most likely a reference to the novel Starship Troopers, wherein the heavy powered armor suit for soldiers was called a marauder. In pre-release versions of StarCraft, the marine was known as the "marauder".Lord of Ascension. 2010-06-24. StarCraft Evolution. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-10. Images File:Marauder SC2 Art1.jpg|Artwork Image:Marauder SC2 Head1.jpg|Portrait. Marauder SC2 Head2.jpg|Dominion marauder File:MarauderMerc_SC2_Head1.jpg|Marauder mercenary References ru:Мародёр Category:StarCraft II Terran units